


Troublemaker - YAMATW Tie-in ch 67

by Cloakseeker



Series: You and me against the world Tie-ins [6]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. This is a one-shot and is a tie-in to my main Divergent story You and me against the world. This is related to an event in chapter 67 seen from Tobias's POV. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. Warning: Colorful language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker - YAMATW Tie-in ch 67

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just finished writing it. I hope you guys enjoy the scene with Jeremy from Tobias's POV.

Tobias's POV

The first day back after my awesome honeymoon with my very awesome wife turns out to be good so far. I watch the initiates as they punch the bags in front of them, checking their progress over this past week. Most of them have improved, but I still need to correct the stances of a few of them.

I look around and notice that two of the initiates are missing. Monica, the Candor girl, who reminds me so much of Christina and that Jeremy guy that really gets on my nerves. I see Monica run passed me and turn toward the direction where she was coming from. I see Jeremy talking to Tris and she seems tensed. I know she can put that little prick in his place, but that doesn't stop me from walking over there. I can hear Tris ask "What did you just say?" a little louder and realize she's angry. Jeremy is saying something, but he keeps his voice down so that only she could hear him.

"You were just saying what?" I ask from behind him and he startles. He turns around and looks a little shocked and afraid. Good, he should be afraid of me.

"Uh, Four, hi. I was just telling Tris how happy I am here" he says looking at her. I hate it that he keeps looking at her like he would have a chance with her. Especially now after we got married.

"Jeremy here thinks that my husband isn't as gifted as people might think" she says with a straight face, but I know her well enough to know that she is raging underneath. Wait. What? Did I hear right? Did that little motherfucker just imply I couldn't please my wife? I turn to look at him and he seems shocked at her bluntness. I can tell he didn't expect her to say that. What Jeremy doesn't know is that Tris and I have absolutely no secrets.

"That's what you think?" I ask in a low voice, trying to look at him as intimidating as possible. It seems to work, since he is fidgeting and trying to look for a way out.

"Uhm, no. That's not true" Jeremy says whimpering a little.

"Are you saying my wife is lying?" I ask angry.

"Uhm, no."

"Then what?" I ask angrier and clench my fists. I could beat the shit out of this fucker. The more I talk to this son of a bitch the angrier I get. I could rip him to pieces right now.

"She misunderstood" he says trying to weasel his way out.

"You said that you thought Four being all big and tall would be and I quote gifted and knows how to please a woman" Tris says in a low voice, but I can sense her rage toward Jeremy. "Let me be clear, Jeremy. Even if you become a member, and that's a big if at this point, Four and I are still your leaders. Pissing us off now guarantees you a lifetime of problems. It's that what you want?" she asks, her voice low, steady and cold. "And even though you don't deserve this, for the record my husband is very gifted and if you ever imply otherwise I will beat the living daylights out of you. Have I made myself clear?" she asks and he just looks at her dumbfounded so she yells. "I asked you a question, you pathetic little son of a bitch." Now look at that. My beautiful wife can be a frightening instructor if she wants. I try to hold back a smirk.

"Yes, Tris, yes" he says.

"Go and do 100 push-ups. Count them out loud so that I can hear you" I growl and Jeremy practically runs from where we are. "That little motherfucker." It didn't go unnoticed to the other initiates and they all stopped working out.

"Back to work" she yells at them, surprising her and myself. "You okay?" she asks.

"What else did he say to you?" I ask still spiting fire.

"First, calm down" she says dead serious and I take a deep breath. "Second, nothing other than what I've told you."

"That fucker. Did he really imply I can satisfy my wife? My own wife?" I ask only for her to hear. I can't believe that he would say that. Especially to her. I know I don't have to worry about that. Tris never complained. Hell, she loves my dick and I love to put my dick inside her. But this is beside the point. That little shit went to my wife and told her I couldn't satisfy her. What did he think? That she would say yeah you're right and then leave me for him.

"Forget about him. You and I both know that's not true. I don't give shit if he believes whatever the fuck he wants to believe" she says and puts her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it up and down my arm to soothe me. She always calms me down, but right now I'm to furious.

"I could kill him for even talking to you" I say staring at Jeremy. Tris places her hand on my right cheek and turns my head toward her.

"Honey, forget about him. He is full of himself now, but let's see how he is doing from here on out" she says trying to calm me, but I can't get over the fact that this little perv hit on my wife and implied I wouldn't satisfy her.

"That little shit was hitting on you. He knows damn well that you are a married woman and he hit on you."

"Tobias" she says quietly enough for just me to hear her. "Look at me. I'm yours and yours alone. Forget about him. He thinks he is some kind of chick magnet, which he isn't. He is a creep and a perv and I can put him in his place. He doesn't know what I can do. Yet" she says smirking. I look her in the eyes and smile a little. She's right. She could wipe the floor with that little motherfucker.

We discuss that she and Lauren should show the girls some of the moves Tris and our female friends mastered over these past few months. She is great and it would be beneficial for the female initiates to learn how to defend themselves from bigger opponents. We decide to return to our jobs and watch the initiates.

"I love you" I say and kiss her soft lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you" I say caressing her cheek.

"I love you too and you don't have to find that out" she says smiling.

I'm lucky to have her in my life and truly blessed that she accepted to spend the rest of her life with me. She is my everything and I love her more than anything in this world. I swear I will always protect her no matter what.


End file.
